1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of resist layers, and more particularly, it relates to a method for applying a resist layer to a base layer, selectively irradiated and developed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods have been used in the context of a lithography process for patterning a base layer after the development of a resist layer and in the context of a galvanic method in which contact areas are deposited on connecting pads in the base layer. A photoresist that is spun onto the base layer in the liquid state has hitherto been used as the resist layer. After evaporation or baking out of a solvent contained in the photoresist, the resist cures and is then exposed. During the spinning-on process, fluctuations arise in the thickness of the photoresist layer produced. Moreover, the removal of residues of the photoresist layer after the development may be complicated. By way of example, it may be necessary to use a solvent whose disposal is cost intensive. The spun on resist layers are usually thinner than 30 μm (micrometers). If thicker resist layers are intended to be produced, then the spinning on process is repeated appropriately often after the curing of a previously applied resist layer.